english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Wylie
Adam Wylie (born May 23, 1984 in San Dimas, California United States) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Croseus (ep11) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Dennis Mitchell *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - David *As Told By Ginger (2000-2001) - Ian Richton *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (2000) - Boy (ep29), Kenny (ep37) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Bullie#2 (ep1), JT (ep35), Young Max Tennyson (ep42) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Pierce *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Forever Knight#3 (ep33), Pierce (ep33) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Fred (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2003) - Geek Brute#1 (ep19), Winston (ep18) *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Mungo (ep4) *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Crash *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Matthew (ep5) *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (eps18-59, 80-90) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Brainiac 6 (ep26), Breath Boy (ep8), Colossal Boy, Computo, The Gatekeeper (ep21) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Floyd (ep27), Mo (ep27) *Phantom 2040 (1996) - Hamid (ep32) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Fuzzy Slippers (ep14) *The Boondocks (2007) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) - Deputy Minion (ep2), Zombie#1 (ep2) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Ulraj *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Todd (ep42) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Tritannus 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Bryce *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Ryan *Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Sam Dale *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Jimmy Olsen *The Ugly Duckling (1997) - Young Ugly 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: In Harm's Way (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - David *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The King and I (1999) - Louis Leonewens *The Swan Princess (1994) - Young Derek 'Shorts' *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) - Panicky Smurf 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - JT *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Peter Pan *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Peter Pan *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Peter Pan, The Guardian *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Peter Pan, Peter's Shadow Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Ryan Cummings, William (ep5) 'Audiobooks' *The Goodbye Girl (2018) - Additional Voices 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2008) - Ryan Cummings *The Last Chance Detectives: Last Flight of the Dragon Lady (2004) - Mike Fowler *The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery of the Lost Voices (2004) - Mike Fowler *The Last Chance Detectives: The Day Ambrosia Stood Still (2004) - Mike Fowler Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Napoleon (1998) - Napoleon 'Movies' *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Prom (2011) - ADR Loop Group *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Overboard (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Founder (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Panicky Smurf *Vampires Suck (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Arwick Redleaf, Freebot Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors